Inspector Fix
Inspector Fix (simply known as Fix) is the main antagonist of the novel Around the World in 80 Days by Jules Verne, and a (former) supporting antagonist of the 2004 live action film Around the World in 80 Days. In the novel, he is an inspector for Scotland Yard. In the film, he is an inspector who previously worked for the corrupt Lord Kelvin. He was portrayed by . Personality In the novel, Fix is diligent and determined. He spends all of his time and energy following Fogg, determined to arrest him, He is also very cunning and manipulative, such as when he stranded Passepartout in Hong Kong. In the films, Fix is very different from his book counterpart. Despite his job as an British inspector, Fix doesn't seem to take his job so seriously as he is proven to be quite clumsy and dimwitted in nature. He usually finds himself at the end of every butt joke, such as falling off a moving train and getting himself caught in a fight between Passepartout and a Black Scorpion thug in Agra, India. In spite of this, Fix is shown to be quite perceptive as he was able to see through Passepartout's disguise and deduce him as the bank thief who stole the Jade Buddha from the Bank of England. He is also shown to despise Kelvin for his abusive nature as he furiously confronted him by revealing the latter's plot to stop Fogg and Passepartout in order to cover his crime of selling British arsenal to General Fang and the Black Scorpions. The Novel Fix suspects Fogg of being the bank robber, as Fogg fits the description. He cannot get a warrant in time so he follows Fogg and Passepartout. He befriends Passepartout without revealing his identity. In Calcutta, Fix arranges for Fogg and Passepartout to be arrested, but they make bail and leave, with Fix following them. The group travles to Hong Kong, and Passepartout starts to suspect that Fix is a spy for the Reform Club. Fix manages to get Passepartout drunk in Hong Kong and separate him from Fogg. Passeparout manages to reunite with the group but is furious with Fix. Fix reveals his true identity and reassures Passepartout that he will help their journey, so that once Fogg returns to England he can be arrested. Fix joins the group and helps them on the rest of their journey. Once they return to England, Fix has Fogg arrested right before the supposed deadline. When it is revealed that Fogg is not the bank robber, he is released and punches Fix in the face. However, once Fogg wins the bet, he shares some of his winnings with FIx. The Film Inspector Fix is first seen detaining Phileas Fogg and his valet, Passepartout (Lau Xing) as they are about to embark on a journey around the world in 80 days for "violating the city's new vehicle code" with Fogg's horseless steam-powered carriage. However, Fix ends up touching a hot piece of the machine and unintentionally sets it on and loose while carrying him along with it. After the carriage crashes, the machine starts leaking on the injured inspector's head and ends up getting knocked on the head with a falling heavy part of the machine. Witnessing this through a telescope, an annoyed Lord Kelvin instructs Colonel Kitchener (the chief of Scotland Yard) to tell Inspector Fix to pack his bags and follow Fogg on his journey. During the ninth day of the journey, Fix is seen to have boarded on the same train as Fogg, Passepartout and Monique La Roche have board. He recognizes Passepartout as the thief who stole a Jade Buddha from the Bank of England and attempts to arrest him, but ends up falling out of one of the train's windows (despite Passepartout's attempt to save him from falling). Despite having lost track of the trio, Fix was able to send a telegram to Lord Kelvin about Passepartout's true identity, and Kelvin decides to take action by having the trio arrested in order to win his wager against them. On the twenty-fourth day of the journey in Agra, India, Fix is seen exiting a men's room while noticing Fogg disguised as a Hindi girl trying to get in as well. Fix soon recognizes Fogg, who closes the door on him and knocks him out. Later, Fix notices Passepartout landing next to him after being thrown away by a huge Black Scorpion thug working for General Fang, who plans to steal the Jade Buddha for Kelvin in order to take over the village of Lanzhou, China. Fix finally handcuffs Passepartout, but ends up in a fight between him and the huge thug this time. Fix tries to warn the thug to stop or he will arrest him as well, but realizes the danger after seeing how tough the thug is and armed with heavy chains. Passepartout and Fix are then forced to work together to defeat the thug, though Fix ends up being knocked out in the process. Fogg and Monique then proceed to release Passepartout and disguise Fix as Fogg to cover their escape from the authorities. Days later, after coming back from India the short way, Fix returns to the Royal Academy of Science, all beaten up and bruised due to having undergone some serious beatings and tortures by the English military after they mistook him for Fogg. After Fix confesses that he has failed his mission, Lord Kelvin has Fix thrown out the window along with his luggage, which lands and breaks his left arm. Finally, on the 80th day, Fix is now unemployed and with a cast on his left arm and a walking cane, as he is among a crowd witnessing Fogg and his friends being arrested without proof just before they can reach the top step of the Royal Academy of Science. Realizing that he has been used, Fix furiously confronts Kelvin by revealing the latter's plan to arrest Fogg to win the wager. Fix also justifies Monique's statement that Kelvin also sent Fang and the Black Scorpions to kill Fogg as part of his plan, which led many citizens to turn on Kelvin for his actions; even the other minsters tag along as they too had enough of Kelvin's behavior. Despite his plan being exposed, Kelvin angrily states that he still runs everything in the Academy as he still has won the wager, insulting Queen Victoria in the process. However, Queen Victoria arrives to the scene overhearing Kelvin's tirade and orders for Kelvin to be arrested. Everyone cheers for Kelvin's arrest, including Fix, who is satisfied that he finally got back at Kelvin for good. After a few discussions and realizing that it's still day 79 (due to crossing the international date line), Phileas Fogg is appointed the new minister of the Royal Academy of Science and he and his friends make it to the top step of the Academy. Fix joins them and tries to congratulate them, but then slips. Passepartout tries to catch him by his cast only for the cast to slip right out of his arm and have Fix hilariously fall all the way back down to ground in pain and agony, much to Passepartout's dismay. Navigation Category:Incompetent Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Jingoists Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Minion Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Weaklings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Gaolers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version